Inside Out (Looney Tunes and Collection Co. Style)
Looney Tunes and Collection Co.'s movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Sally Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jill - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Bill - Fred (Big Hero 6) *Newborn Riley - Lily Loud (The Loud House) *3 Year Old Riley - Lola Loud (The Loud House) *Joy - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Disgust - Soulful Heart Fox (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) *Fear - Luigi (Super Mario Bros.) *Bing Bong - Cubot (The Care Bears Family: I, Robot Heart) *Jill's Joy - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Sadness - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Lois Griffin (Family Guy) *Jill's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Joy - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) *Bill's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - He-Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Anger - Sergeant Murphy (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Bill's Fear - Eric (The Little Mermaid) *Meg - Anne (The Care Bears Family: The Wrath of Shreeky) *3 Year Old Meg - Lana Loud (The Loud House) *Dream Director - Benson (Regular Show) *Rainbow Unicorn - Cassie (Dragon Tales) *Jangles the Clown - Rudy (Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Joy - Clown Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Sadness - Clown Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Clown Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Anger - Flippy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jangles' Fear - Jon Arbuckle (Garfield) *Jordan - Seth Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jordan's Joy - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Jordan's Sadness - Mametchi (Tamagotchi) *Jordan's Disgust - The Do-Do (Looney Tunes Shorties) *Jordan's Anger - Grinder (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) *Jordan's Fear - Gossamer (Looney Tunes) *Cool Girl - Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Cool Girl's Friends - Minnie Mouse and Daisy Duck (Disney) *Cool Girl's Joy - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Wish Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Goth Female Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Princess Morbucks (The Powerpuff Girls) *Cool Girl's Fear - Bebe Stevens (South Park) *Teacher - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Teacher's Joy - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Sadness - Betty DeVille (Rugrats) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Kira Finster (Rugrats) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Chip and Dale (Disney) See Also *Inside Out (Looney Tunes and Collection Co. Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Looney Tunes and Collection Co. Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Looney Tunes and Collection Co. Style) - Romantic Heart Skunk Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Looney Tunes and Collection Co. Style) - Daffy Duck We Should Cry *Inside Out (Looney Tunes and Collection Co. Style) - Soulful Heart Fox Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Looney Tunes and Collection Co. Style) - Porky Pig My Bad *Inside Out (Looney Tunes and Collection Co. Style) - Luigi Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Looney Tunes and Collection Co. Style): Sally Spacebot's First Date? *Inside Out (Looney Tunes and Collection Co. Style) - Transcripts Gallery Romantic Heart Skunk 2D.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Joy Daffy Duck.png|Daffy Duck as Sadness Soulful Heart Fox.png|Soulful Heart Fox as Disgust Porky Pig.gif|Porky Pig as Anger Luigi.png|Luigi as Fear Sally Spacebot.png|Sally Spacebot as Riley Anderson Cubot.png|Cubot as Bing Bong Category:Looney Tunes and Collection Co. Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG